


Not-So-Frequently Asked Question

by DustinMcDreamy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Derek, Awkward Situation, Coming Out, Cute, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Sassy Sheriff, Sheriff Stilinski Feels, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, old fashioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustinMcDreamy/pseuds/DustinMcDreamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale shows up at the Sheriff's house with an unusual request of the Sheriff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-So-Frequently Asked Question

**Author's Note:**

> For the story's sake, Stiles is 17 and Derek is 24. Okurr? Okurr. Also Stiles was in a car crash. (He's okay.)

          Sheriff Stilinski was in the kitchen microwaving a leftover hamburger from the night before. Stiles only let the Sheriff eat a "real" hamburger if the Sheriff only ate half of it. He wasn't allowed to have french fries, either. It was a nuisance. The healthy eating was a chore, but it made him happy inside that Stiles cared so much about his health. Other parents complained that their children never show enough affection, they act like they don't care, and they don't always make their gratefulness known. The Sheriff didn't worry about that. Stiles had never said "I hate you" or "You're ruining my life", well, except for when he didn't buy Stiles tickets to Comic-Con. Stiles had been a drama king that week, never leaving his room without being cocooned in his comforter saying things like "I would have taken out the trash if there was meaning in my life" and "If I can't go to Comic Con how can you expect me to go to college?" The Sheriff was lucky to have Stiles. He often wondered if Stiles was over-concerned because he was the last parent left, but it didn't matter. The Sheriff was willing to cut back on the finer things in life for his son.

          The microwave beeped, and the Sheriff took out his hamburger-disappointedly in poorer quality than it was originally before sitting down at the kitchen table. He was alone tonight because Stiles was hanging out with Scott. The Sheriff missed having Stiles around, but he needed to be a kid. He was about to take a bite when there was a knock at the door. The Sheriff raised an eyebrow. Who would be at his home this late? Stiles had keys to get in, and even if he had forgotten them he'd hear "Dad, open up! It's me! Stiles! Your son!" The Sheriff headed towards the door and opened it. To his surprise, Derek Hale was standing in the doorway.

          "Hello, Mr. Stilinski," he said with a smile. That was terrifying-Derek smiling. The Sheriff didn't even know Derek _could_ smile. "Is this a bad time?"

          "Well, I was just about to eat dinner," the Sheriff said, stretching the sentence because he had no idea what to say. what was Derek doing here? But the Sheriff caught onto the disappointed look on Derek's face. Whatever it is, it has to be important. "Come on in," the Sheriff said with a sigh. Derek perked up a little. The Sheriff held the door open, and Derek walked in.

          "Should I take off my shoes?" Derek asked. Derek Hale is being polite. The Sheriff didn't know anything about Derek, but 'polite' doesn't pop into mind when you look at the dark, mysterious stranger that was once a murder suspect.

          "No, you can leave them on. Have a seat with me in the kitchen. Do you want coffee or anything?" the Sheriff asked. The Sheriff himself might need a glass of scotch to deal with whatever _this_ was.

          Derek had a seat at the table next to the Sheriff. Derek was twiddling his fingers, anxiously looking around the room. He seemed nervous, which is as shocking as the rest of his mannerisms tonight because Derek Hale seemed like the type of guy who could hit by a car and walk away with the car having more damage than him.

          "Is there something I can help you with, Mr. Hale?" the Sheriff asked.

          "Yeah," Derek said nervously. "This is going to be weird." _Great_. "I have a favor to ask."

          "Well spit it out, Mr. Hale," the Sheriff said.

          "Can I have your permission to date your son?" Derek asked.

          The Sheriff had to replay that over in his head to make sure he heard correctly. "Did you just ask me if you could go out with Stiles?" he asked.

          "Yes, sir," Derek responded. His expression was back to normal-serious. There was no smiling, no joking around. 

          "I need to wrap my head around this," the Sheriff said as he got up and went to his liquor cabinet to get his Jack Daniel's whiskey. "Do you want a drink?" The Sheriff quickly spun around, stunned. "Oh my god, you can drink. You're old enough to drink. My son is seventeen. Wait, how old are you?" 

          "I just turned 24, and Stiles is 18 soon," Derek said.

          "Just shut up for one second, please. No offense," the Sheriff says as he chugs the glass of scotch before refilling it.

          "Sir, maybe you should slow down," Derek suggested.

          "Maybe you should let me drink for a moment," the Sheriff said. "Has my son come out to you? He hasn't come out to me. And I am one hundred percent okay with his sexuality. I mean, his fascination with penises and circumcisions was concerning at the time, but I accepted it. But he was always talking about Lydia, and I'm just confused," the Sheriff ranted.

          "I wasn't aware that Stiles hadn't told you he was bisexual," Derek said. "I apologize. I didn't mean to out him at all."

          "What are you?" the Sheriff asked. "You're clearly not a stereotypical gay guy. I always took you for a man's man. Oh well, I guess you are," the Sheriff rambled.

          Derek chuckled. "I like to think of myself as pansexual."

          "Pansexual. Oh, okay. Whatever the fuck that means," the Sheriff said.

          "It's where people fall in love with a person for their personality, brains, who they are as opposed to how they look," Derek said.

          "Sounds like a pretentious bisexual. No offense," the Sheriff said. He dumped his glass of scotch into the sink. "Sorry, I'm being rude. I should stop drinking. This is just very....new information."

          "I understand," Derek said. "That's why I wanted to talk to you about it in person. I didn't want you getting frustrated at Stiles."

          "That's.....strangely considerate," the Sheriff said. It's true, the Sheriff might have reacted this way to Stiles, and he would have surely hurt Stiles's feelings. "Let's start from the top. You're saying you fell in love with Stiles's personality? I love the kid, but I'm biologically required to."

          Derek laughed again. "Yeah, it's hard to explain. He was definitely a pain in the ass when we first met. But he kind of grows on you. He's like an acquired taste. He's like a painting or a new shirt. You don't know if you'll like it at first but after a while you start to love it."

          "Why do you want to be with my son?" the Sheriff asked.

          "He makes me happy," Derek said. "For the first time since the fire there's someone in my life I care about. And I'm aware it's completely selfish. Stiles's life is great for a kid that went through what you two went through. He functions completely well without me, and I just can't without him. I look forward to seeing him. When he got in that car accident the other week I couldn't sleep the whole time he was in the hospital."

          "Were you the one that left the flowers?" the Sheriff asked. Derek nodded. "About what you said about Stiles's life being great and him functioning well...."

          "What?" Derek asked.

          "Well, he doesn't," the Sheriff asked. "He's always been energetic and rambunctious, but I've never genuinely seen happiness in his eyes. Not until recently. He was content, never depressed, but never happy."

          "What are you saying?" Derek asked.

          The Sheriff let out a sigh. "I think that means he's only happy when he's around you," the Sheriff said softly. A small smile crept up on Derek's face.

          The front door opened up. "Dad! Scott and I are here! Is that Derek's Camaro on the street?

          "Yes, he's in here," the Sheriff said. 

          Stiles enters the kitchen. "What are you doing here?"

          "I wanted to make sure you were okay since you just got out of the hospital," Derek said.

          "Oh my god, Derek," Stiles said. "You just saw me two days ago, and two days before that. Read my lips. I am perfectly okay."

          Derek chuckled. "I worry. I was just talking to your dad."

          "Do you want to play video games with Scott and me?" Stiles asked.

          "No, I better get going," Derek said. "Next time."

          "Well, can I walk you to the door or your car?" Stiles seemed eager, like he wanted to be by Derek. Derek glanced at the Sheriff and the Sheriff rolled his eyes.

          "Sure," Derek said. "It was nice talking to you, Mr. Stilinski." He shook the Sheriff's hand firmly, although the Sheriff's grip was a little weak. Stiles and Derek headed towards the door when they were stopped.

          "Mr. Hale!" the sheriff exclaimed.

          "Yes, Mr. Stilinski?" Derek asked.

          He saw the Sheriff sigh. "The answer is yes, by the way."

          Derek was slightly stunned. "Yes?"

          "What was the question?" Stiles asked.

          "Derek was just wondering if I keep my gun on me at all times," the Sheriff said with a smile. "So don't do anything stupid." _So don't break my little boy's heart._ The intent of the message was clear.

          "I won't," Derek said with a smile.


End file.
